Officer Training School
The Officer Training School is a facility in XCOM: Enemy Unknown. It provides several training upgrades to soldiers which boosts their combat efficiency, rank advancement, and survivability. Note that demolishing the Officer Training School will deprive your squads of any benefits you have purchased - you must retain the facility in your base even after you have acquired every training benefit. In-Game Description Facility Requirements While coming pre-built on the lower difficulties, the Officer Training School must be constructed when playing on Classic or Impossible. Prerequisites: An XCOM soldier must achieve the rank of Sergeant'' to unlock this facility. '''Time to Build': 8 Days Construction Cost: * * Facility Maintenance: Available Training Wet Work 75px|left Cost: Description: +25% experience gained from kills. Requirement: An XCOM soldier must achieve the rank of Sergeant'' to unlock this upgrade. Squad Size I 75px|left Cost: Description: Squad size increased to 5 soldiers. Requirement: An XCOM soldier must achieve the rank of Sergeant to unlock this upgrade. Rapid Recovery 75px|left Cost: Description: Soldiers heal twice as fast from wounds taken in combat. Requirement: An XCOM soldier must achieve the rank of Lieutenant to unlock this upgrade. Squad Size II 75px|left Cost: Description: Squad size increased to 6 soldiers. Requirement: An XCOM soldier must achieve the rank of Captain to unlock this upgrade. New Guy 75px|left Cost: Description: New soldiers are automatically promoted to the Squaddie rank. Requirement: An XCOM soldier must achieve the rank of Major to unlock this upgrade. Iron Will 75px|left Cost: Description: Soldiers receive a larger Will bonus each time they are promoted. Requirement: An XCOM soldier must achieve the rank of Major (Sergeant in ''XCOM: Enemy Within) to unlock this upgrade. Don't Die On Me 75px|left Cost: Description: The higher the soldier's rank, the more likely that they will be critically wounded instead of killed. Requirement: An XCOM soldier must achieve the rank of Colonel to unlock this upgrade. In XCOM: Enemy Within, Don't Die On Me is replaced with: Lead By Example 75px|left Cost: Description: The Squad Leader substitutes his or her Will for that of all nearby lower-Will squadmates. Requirement: An XCOM soldier must achieve the rank of Lieutenant'' ''to unlock this upgrade. Area of Effect: Squadmates must be within 8 tiles of the squad leader in order to gain this bonus. Tactical Information ;New Guy *New Guy retroactively applies to all to current XCOM Rookies. **While expensive, New Guy ensures even the lowest soldiers will have a Class unlocked which in turn grants access to the full range of high end weapons during missions; this is particularly helpful in counteracting the frequent losses and injuries among veteran soldiers on higher difficulties. ;Iron Will *Iron Will is not retroactive. Soldiers receiving promotions after the upgrade is purchased will receive its benefits, but not the ones before. **Keeping a small squad, then switching to new soldiers (from missions and/or hired) after buying Iron Will is a good way to mitigate this, if higher Will is desired. *Promotions (and their stat increases) are calculated at the end of a mission, not from "leveling up" a soldier's abilities to the next tier. Keep this in mind when purchasing the Iron Will upgrade. In addition, the special character Shaojie Zhang will not gain Iron Will bonuses upon his recruitment (as he already starts with bonus stats). ;Lead By Example *The Squad Leader is designated by a gold star imposed upon its rank icon during a mission. The squad leader will typically be the soldier of highest rank selected for the mission or the soldier that was placed furthest forward in squad selection screen when there is a tie. **Lead By Example is especially powerful if your squad leader is equipped with Psi Armor and a Mind Shield, and/or is under the effect of Psi Inspiration or any of the other Will-boosting abilities. **Lead By Example provides low-ranked Psi operatives all the offensive benefits of high Will, and can easily allow them to target high-Will opponents like Sectoid Commanders or Ethereals. ;Rapid Recovery * Rapid Recovery does not reduce the healing time of soldiers who were already wounded and are still healing when the upgrade is purchased. Notes *Removing the facility will cause all purchased training upgrades to cease functioning; the upgrades are not lost and can be reactivated by rebuilding the facility. Trivia *The banners along the back wall of the facility start out with the XCOM logo but change to the symbol of each OTS training ability researched in the order that they're purchased. Gallery XCOM_Concept_Art_XCOM_HQ_OfficerTrainingSchool.jpg|Concept art XComEU_OTS_blueprint.png|Blueprint Category:XCOM HQ facilities (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)